


New York Home

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, BAMF Tony Stark, Baby Harry, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Lily Evans Potter is A Stark, Lily Evans Potter is Tony Stark's Cousin, M/M, Magical Tony Stark, Middle Child Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Raises Harry Potter, Tony Stark Saves Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: With the death of his parents, Tony heads to England to execute their final wills and give his cousins the news.As much as he hates Petunia Dursley, he knows that he has to deal with the wills as written or face the consequences. What he finds, hidden in a boot cupboard under some stairs, will change his life forever. And the lives of the entire world.





	1. Finding Harry

**Author's Note:**

> So the results are in! _New York Home_ came first with 14 votes over all, _The Chosen Omega_ came next with 10, and _By Gray Light_ takes third with 7. The other two will come out in the next two weeks so stayed tuned for them. 
> 
> Some general things to know about this fic:
> 
>   * Lily and Petunia are half-siblings by their father, and Lily has a younger full-brother named Rowan.
>   * Their mother is Howard Stark's younger sister Harriet, who moved to England and studied Law before marrying Michael Evans.
>   * The timelines for MCU and HP have been pushed closer together, but when I haven't decided yet so there will be no dates mentioned until I do. **Edit:** The Harry Potter Timeline has been pushed up a decade - Harry was born in 1990 - while the MCU timeline had been pulled back a little - Afghanistan happens in 2002.
>   * Tony is 22, and Harry is just about to turn 2 at the start of this fic.
>   * Americans use the terms Firstblood or Newblood for Muggleborn, No-Maj for Muggle, and Dormant for Squib. Sometimes the term Oldblood is used for Purebloods.
>   * Edwin Jarvis died before Maria and Howard Stark, and JARVIS is already running.
>   * The Stark Family is a bloodline of Dormants.
>   * Tony met Pepper while he was at MIT. He got her a job with SI when they graduated.
> 

> 
> ~I'll add more if I think you need more or if someone asks for a point to be included. 
> 
> Like usual, my media will be in the end notes. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The execution of Maria and Howard Stark's Wills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Update** (Apr6): it has come to my attention (thanks to turtledisc) that I've been stepping on the line of violating the T &C of AO3, so to remedy that I've moved the links to both Patreon and Ko-Fi over to my blog - you can still ask questions and read up on anything you need there if you don't want to go to twitter/tumblr/email for the answers.

**The** young man walking up the front path to a bland looking house scoffed as he took in the monotony of the neighborhood he found himself in. Times like this made him want to curse his parents for dying and leaving him this responsibility, but he would do what he must. His only hope was that the individual he was visiting had the information he needed.

He huffed quietly before rapidly knocking on the door once he’d come to stand in front of it. He brought his wrist up to look at his watch, his mind timing how long it took for the resident to answer the door.

Almost two minutes later the door opened to reveal a sunken-cheeked woman with blonde hair. Her dull brown eyes raked over the man at her doorway before she spoke, her tone flat and seemingly bored.

“Anthony.”

The young man – Anthony – sneered at her before speaking himself. “Petunia.” He dropped his hand back down to his side, staring at her passively. “I have something that I need to discuss with you. Preferably inside.”

“Fine. Come in. Vernon and Dudley are in the sitting room. We’ll join them there and sit down on the settee.” She stepped back to allow him inside, barely sparing a glance for the black car parked in front of her house.

He huffed quietly to himself as he followed her into the room. Brushing thin fingers through dark hair, he settled across from her in the armchair. He didn’t spare a glance to the fat blobs that she called family, attempting to keep his focus on her instead of letting it wander off to whatever was pinging on his magic.

“Mother and Father died six months ago,” Anthony began, expecting the interruption of condolences before continuing, “We didn’t find his will or mother’s until last week. Each of them left both yourself and Lily things. I need you to sign the property transfer.”

“Of course.” Petunia replied, looking much more excited at the prospect of everything she could have gotten – the joke was on her, though, the majority of the property left to her was a series of money payments that would occur four times a year and in small amounts.

“And I need to get into contact with Lily. I was hoping you would know where she is.”

Petunia’s face soured and paled at the same time, immediately alerting Anthony to something being wrong. A quick flare of the natural magic inside him and he knew what that was almost immediately. His face blanked and he carefully set his briefcase down on the floor next to the chair as he rose.

The other occupants of the room froze as he calmly approached a small door under the stairs. The voice that came from the young man as he looked at it warned them of the dangerous path they were treading if they didn’t answer how he wanted.

“What is under here.” It came out like a statement, and the tone implied harm if it was what he thought it was. “Answer me, or you will find out why Stark is a dangerous name.”

“Harry,” was the innocent reply of the obese child that sat next to his father.

As soon as that word had passed the boy’s lips it was as if a whirlwind had been released in the home. Everything was affected but the boy, Anthony and the briefcase he’d set down. Vases fell from their places; picture frames had the glass shatter before they fell to the floor; the lights flickered; and some of the objects that were whirling around the room had struck both other adults, knocking them unconscious.

Anthony took a deep breath before he moved closer to the door. The magical outburst calmed slightly, though it was still breaking things it had stopped throwing them around the room. A careful hand moved to the latch of the door and opened it, knowing what to expect but still being surprised by what he found.

Inside, lying on a thin mattress and dressed in a much too large sleeper, was a small boy. His dark curly hair was plastered to his head by sweat and tears while his eyes fluttered rapidly. He had his hands clenched in a light blue blanket with moon phases covering it. He shifted slightly, and some of the hair on his forehead moved to reveal a scar that was shaped oddly like a lightning bolt.

Anthony crouched down carefully and scooped the small boy up into his arms. Anthony wasn’t sure that he was doing it right as the last time he’d held a baby had probably been when he was still a child, and he’d first met Grace Jarvis – Edwin’s young daughter – but he couldn’t stand to leave him laying there without any kind touch.

Moving back to the chair, he rocked the boy carefully in his arms. He unbuttoned his jacket carefully before settling the boy against his chest and buttoning it back up around him. He reached down to his briefcase, picking it up and setting it down on the table so that he could open it. With two quick motions, the case was popped open, and he’d removed his phone.

With a quick press of one contact, he made a call and was now waiting for the other line to be picked up. He closed his eyes again as he tried to calm himself down more so that his magic would quit flaring out around him looking for threats or other things to break.

_“Good morning. This is Janice Fry, secretary to Lawyers Malfoy and Grier. How might I help you, Mister Stark?”_

A click had preceded the soft voice of the secretary to the London Branch of Stark Lawyers, and Anthony took a deep breath before he spoke, “Good morning Ms. Fry. I have an immediate emergency that requires the knowledge and legal help of both Esquires.”

_“I’ll patch you through to them. They will be most happy to help. Please let me know if you need anything else.”_

“Thank you, Ms. Fry.”

Another click and a short tone before a pair of deeper voices greeted him.

_“Mister Stark. How may we help you?”_

“I need custody papers for both worlds. As well as any other papers that may be helpful in this circumstance.”

_“Of course sir. Where shall we meet you?”_

“Number four, Privet Drive, Surrey.”

_“We will arrive in five minutes. Less if want us to pop in immediately.”_

“Immediately, please. This is most important.” Anthony had barely finished his sentence before two men appeared just outside the doorway.

The two men were quite different. While one was blond, the other was as Raven as night; while one was thin and willowy, the other was built like a brick house; while the one was soft edges and smooth lines, the other was all sharp corners and rough surfaces.

These were the two highest level lawyers in the English Branch of Stark Industries’ legal counsel – Warner Grier and Julius Malfoy, newblood and pureblood respectively. Both were the best at what they did whether that was in the Mundane world or Magical it didn’t matter. The fact that they could drop whatever they were doing for him touched Anthony’s heart happily because it let him know that they cared enough to do so.

“Tony.” The blond – Julius – greeted, looking around with narrowed eyes at the destruction that had occurred. “What caused this outbreak of your magic?”

“In a moment. You brought what you thought was needed?

“Aye,” Warner replied, pulling his wand from the holster up his sleeve and beginning to set the room back to rights. “You mind telling us why we’re here and where in Merlin’s name we are?”

“This is the home of Petunia Dursley nee Evans, sister to Lillian Potter. I came to see her about Lily – who has died with no notification to the rest of our family.” Tony replied, arm clutching Harry close to his chest.

Both wizards frowned, and Julius spoke, “A death notification should have gone out the moment that she died. The wills of both Lily and Lord Potter should have been read, and their son Hartford should have gone to his legal guardian.”

“No one knows what happened to Hartford. The Headmaster just keeps saying that he is safe and with family,” Warner added.

Tony took a deep breath before opening his jacket again. “Warner, Julius, meet Hartford Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	2. Basic Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The change of custody and beginning shopping for Hartford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post a new chapter of DHT today, but after looking through my pages, I realized that the chapter is nowhere close to being finished. This is what happens when you get sick and have a paper due...
> 
> I will be finishing the rest of my Triad Week but again I was sick and I had a paper due, so.... The last three will come out once I've finally finished them. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
>  **Update** (Apr6): it has come to my attention (thanks to turtledisc) that I've been stepping on the line of violating the T &C of AO3, so to remedy that I've moved the links to both Patreon and Ko-Fi over to my blog - you can still ask questions and read up on anything you need there if you don't want to go to twitter/tumblr/email for the answers.

**“That** is Hartford Potter…” Warner murmured, eyes narrowing as he looked between the boy in his friend’s arms and the portly child who was still happily playing with blocks on the floor.

“Now you see why I’ve called you here.” Tony replied quietly, pulling the jacket back around the small frame in his arms. “I cannot allow him to stay with her any longer.”

The two nodded, digging into the pockets of their jackets for the papers they’d need. Each pulled a set of papers from their pockets and laid them down on the table next to Tony’s briefcase.

“Wake them please.” Tony murmured, staring blankly across the table at the unconscious form of his cousin.

A quick wave of a wand and murmured word had both Dursley adults jolting upright rapidly. Before either could say a word, Warner shot off another spell to silence them.

“Poor magicless Petunia.” Tony hissed, hazel eyes flaring with his innate magic. “Always second best. Always normal. Always _boring_.

“You think I don’t know what you’ve been doing?! Harming him because he has magic while you don’t! You sicken me. Now I’m giving you a choice; you either sign all these papers and transfer his custody to me and mine or I call the Aurors and Police and have you both arrested. Decide. Now.”

Petunia and Vernon shared a look before Petunia grabbed the stacks of paper and a pen and began to sign everywhere she needed to. Tony carefully moved to pull the other forms she’d need to sign from his briefcase and handed them over.

Once she’d finished, Warner carefully took the papers and with a snap of his fingers a small creature that looked a bit like the Mundane version of a Brownie appeared and took the pages away.

Julius pulled a final page from his pocket. “This is the last one. I’m sure you know how secrecy forms work, Mrs. Dursley. All you need to do is sign it – which once it has been activated will keep you from spilling to anyone what occurred today – and we’ll be out of your hair.”

Petunia huffed silently before grabbing the paper and signing it with a flourish before shoving it back into his hands. She glared at the three men as they got everything in order after making Mr. Dursley sign the page as well.

Tony rose from the chair, the blank look still on his face. “I want everything you received that has to do with the Magical world or Hartford. You will retrieve it and then we will take our leave.” He clutched his new ward close to his chest, keeping the boy calm as he began to stir.

Petunia nodded shortly before getting up off the couch and leaving the room. Several trips were made for her to drop off two trunks, three boxes, and small chest at Tony’s feet. She also added three odd knick-knacks from the hall before sitting down again.

A simple wave of Julius’ wand and everything had been shrunken down so that it fit neatly within Tony’s briefcase. A quick movement by the man and the briefcase had been closed and locked again before he picked it up.

“The spell will disappear once we’ve left Surrey.” Was the only extra comment from Warner before the three men took their leave, closing the front door behind them.

As they headed to the car, Warner suddenly snickered, “We’re going to draw it out, aren’t we?”

“Of course. We’ll head to the shops and get Hartford a few things before leaving.” Julius replied as he pulled open the back door to the car and waited for the others to get inside before climbing in after them.

“We’ll have to get a few things.” Warner murmured, as the only one currently with children he knew what they’d need to begin with.

Tony shook his head in amusement when the older man pulled a notebook and pen out of his pocket and began making a list.

“We’ll have to go through everything that Petunia was given. There’s most likely going to be an insurmountable amount of junk or irrelevant information and material.” Julius remarked, watching out the window as the car moved down the street toward the shops.

 

The car pulled up in front of the Asda nearby and the three men got out with Harry clutched tightly in Tony’s arms. The boy just sniffled in his sleep and turned his head more into Tony’s neck to press sleep warm pale skin against the man’s own tanned skin.

Tony shushed him quietly before following the other two men into the store.

“I’m going to leave you two with this list of clothing that he needs while I go look through the carriers and basic furniture that he’ll need,” Warner said, pulling one page out of the notebook he’d been writing in. “We will meet in the food aisle to get the rest.” He shoved the page into Julius’ hand before turning on his heels and disappearing to the back of the section.

Tony and Julius shared a look between them before heading down the very visible aisle of baby clothes. The aisle was separated into sections: one of light pastels which was cut into two sections of socially male and female colors; there was a section of pop culture prints that was separated into topic and brand; a section of darker colors separated by color; there was a small section of random things at the end of the aisle; and the last section was just outer clothes.

Julius stared at the list for a long moment before speaking, “Warner has written in very large and thick letters that we need to pick at least five of everything listed here.”

“Alright, what first?”

“Shall we start with one-pieces?” Julius questioned, looking at Harry who was still curled up asleep in Tony’s arms.

“Those are the sleeveless and legless ones right?” 

“I’d assume so.”

Tony nodded quietly before moving to the section of dark colored clothes. He studied the wall of cloth in front of him for a long moment.

“We’re going to need a trolley.” Julius remarked, leaning in to gently brush a finger over the top of Harry’s head. “I’ll go find one and leave you to this.”

Tony mindlessly nodded as he studied the clothes carefully. After a long moment of looking between the different sizes he went to study the small laminated card posted on the wall.

Height and weight were the measuring factors in this and those kinds of calculations were Tony’s specialty. He carefully shifted Harry in his arms so that he was a bit more stretched out.

Tony easily calculated Harry to be about thirty-one inches tall and roughly twenty-four pounds. He gritted his teeth at those measurements and wandered back to the section he’d been at before to look carefully at the clothes in front of him.

Julius carefully pushed a cart up next to him and join his side. He brushed blond hair back from his eyes and studied the small clothes in front of him.

“Can you take his measurements?” Tony questioned quietly, keeping his voice down to make sure that no one would come over.

“Of course.” He dropped his wand slightly from his sleeve and subtly used his hand to do the measurement spell. The measurements appeared on the bottom of the list page. “Thirty and a half inches, and twenty-three and a half pounds.”

“So about the twelve months range then,” Tony murmured as he rubbed his cheek against the top of Harry’s head. The small boy smacked his lips sleepily before cuddling closer to Tony’s body heat. Tony hummed quietly as he pulled the blanket – which he’d have to get returned to it’s proper state by one of the other men – tight around his small body.

After a long moment, Tony picked out three dark colored one-pieces – one red, one dark brown, and one dark navy blue one – before moving to look at the patterned ones. He smiled sadly as he looked at the Captain America patterned one before adding one to the cart. The last one for the mean time was a soft looking blue one with silver piping that made it look like a blueprint.

Julius dug a pen out of his pocket and crossed the point off the list before looking to the next one, “Next is shirts. Probably best to get ones with big head holes or buttons or something.”

Tony nodded quietly before picking out seven: three – one blue, one red with gold lions (a retrospection to his parents’ Hogwarts house), and the last a dark forest green with black arrowheads printed all over – with large head holes and short sleeves, and the rest – one light gray with a black printed sun on the front, a plain white one, a light purple one, and the last a white and gray striped one – with small snaps to pull the holes tighter and long sleeves.

Tony looked into the cart and shook his head when he saw the pair of green and gray bodysuits that Julius had added – a Slytherin to the end. He huffed slightly before looking to Julius for the next item.

“Trousers.” Julius told him and Tony rolled his eyes at the British Slang before moving to look at the pants. He picked out six pairs – three black, two blue, and a light green pair – of soft cotton pants and a pair of fluffy blue fleece ones.

The next item on the list was onesie sleepers and Tony eagerly wandered around the aisle pulling sleepers that he thought were cute off the walls. By the time he was finished, there were ten onesie sleepers in the back and each of them was different.

The first three were printed to look like Disney characters – a yellow and pale gray one with Pooh Bear faces on the feet, a gray one with little tigers all over and Tigger faces on the feet, and a one in light brown with a hood that had red fringe and little lions on the feet. The next four were simply patterned and colored – a footless white and gray chevron patterned one, a dark red footed one, a black footless one with little white cats all over, and a footed and hooded camouflage patterned one. The last three were almost like dresses, the packaging called them ‘knot-sleepers’ and came in three varying shades of gray.

Tony grabbed a couple of pairs of plain white and black socks, three pairs of rainbow colored booties, and an adorable pair of little brown fleece moccasins.

He looked into the cart to see that – while he’d been bouncing around like a hyperactive bunny – Julius had gathered up several different types of jackets and sweaters that Tony easily agreed with. Several were fleecy warm Hogwarts colored sweaters with zippers down the front. All but one were a soft material in a multitude of patterns and colors with both snaps and zippers and one just a pull over. The best – in Tony’s eyes – of the jackets were the tiny leather jacket and mini suit that had been added.

“Hats and mittens.” Julius murmured, gently pushed the cart down to the end of the aisle where hat and mitts sets were. The two looked between the multitude before each grabbed several. Tony grabbed three – one red, one yellow, and one black with little moons on it – while Julius grabbed another three – one green, one blue, and one fair isle patterned set.

With that finished they exited the aisle and went to find Warner, Tony grabbing a few packages of solid colored bibs on their way out.

Warner was just pushing a cart into the food aisle when they found him, the cart full of boxes for things that Harry would need. From a simple glance, Tony could see the boxes for a stroller, a car seat, a booster seat/highchair combo and a bassinet.

“Alright, we’ll start with formula and some of the organic baby foods. It’d be better for you to make your own but a few tins won’t kill him,” Warner remarked as he stopped next to them. He moved away from his cart and pulled two large tins of formula off the shelf and added them to the half full cart of clothes. “Pick six flavours – three fruit and three vegetable based. Make sure that they’re organic.”

Tony snickered at the exuberance of the other man before moving to the pureed food section to look through the different flavours. After a long moment of studying the labels, he picked out packages of apple, strawberry, peach, pea, corn, and carrots. There were four little cups in each package and he was quite happy with his selections.

He settled his choices down on into the cart before looking to watch as Warner moved around grabbing things off shelves and setting them into carts. Tony peeked into the carts to see that Warner had grabbed several different types of bottles, dishes, and baby-friendly dish soap, as well as some dummies in a range of colors.

He could only wonder what other things besides toys they still needed to get for Hartford. He turned to watch Warner grab two boxes of different diapers and wipes from the shelf farther down the aisle.

“What next?” Julius stared into the almost full carts and tipped his head to the side, mentally deciding that he’d be going to Warner for any questions that he had once he and his fiancé were prepared to have children.

“Mostly linens like blankets and bedding. It would be a good idea to get a few mattresses as they often flatten out in odd ways and can be used as mats on the floor for him to sleep or play on. We’ll need shampoo which means going down the beauty aisle. Towels and washcloths and then toys should be it.” Warner answered, pulling the full cart after him as he led them down to the bedding aisle.

Tony immediately wandered down the way to look at bedding. He tipped his head to the side carefully as he studied the little pattern cards in the little cases. He carefully grabbed eight different packages, each with a different print.

There were two prints with deer: one, dark navy blue with full stags and the other, gray with stag heads across it. Two of the prints had forest scenes: one was simply cartoon trees with all manner of fruit on the trees, and the other was forest with all kinds of forest animals (foxes, deer, bears, birds, etc.) around the main tree. Only one of the bedding sets was a solid color and it was a light brown. One of the last three sets matched the blanket that Harry had – it was a pale blue with the different phases of the moon across it. The last two sets were simply patterned – one a gray and white chevron and the other simple black and white stripes.

He tipped his head at the three boxes of plain mattresses and two boxes of animal shaped – a fox and a wolf – mattresses that someone had grabbed.

Julius stepped up to the cart, a package in his hand. “It’s a dragon hooded poncho towel set. It comes with two towels – a large one and a small one – and three washcloths with tiny dragons all over,” He explained as he set it into the almost full cart.

Tony shifted Hartford in his arms, pulling him closer to his chest carefully. He pressed a gentle buss to the top of the toddler’s head before moving to look through the racks of blankets for ones to take now.

When he finished, he had twelve blankets in total: 3 wearables, 6 smaller sized, and 3 larger ones. The three wearables were cute animals – a bat, an eagle, and a dark colored griffin. Four of the six smaller ones were in Hogwarts colors and the other two were a soft fluffy gray fleece. Two of the large blankets were chevron patterned – one in shades of gray, and the other in white with black pinstripes. The last large blanket was the same color and pattern as the blanket that Harry had wrapped around him.

Tony hadn’t noticed that one of the other two had disappeared to get some baby appropriate shampoo and lotions. All were vanilla scented and specially formulated for the soft sensitive skin of babies and young children. Tony figured that even if Hartford disliked them in some way, there were plenty more where those came from.

And so that left the final, and in Tony’s opinion, most important things for last; the toys and books that they would start with. There would be plenty of time for them to get more later on but he knew that if Hartford had the Stark Mind, then distractions would be in dire need.

“Hartford, sweetheart, wake up for me. Hartford,” Tony cooed into the boy’s hair, nuzzling him lightly. He studied the child carefully as his eyes fluttered and sleepy green eyes looked up at him.

“Unca ‘ony,” Hartford hummed, snuggling close to him and raising his arms to wrap them around Tony’s neck.

“Hello Hartford,” Tony breathed, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “We’re going to get toys and books, and you get to pick.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Tony tickled him gently, and he grinned when the boy giggled and scrunched himself up to try and get away. He began to walk, moving towards the space that he knew would hold toys.

Their first stop was a set of buckets full of stuffed animals and Tony carefully turned Hartford around to face them. Hartford looked through all of them carefully, green eyes searching for something – what Tony had no idea.

“Paddy!” Hartford’s arms went out to a black dog plush with odd gray eyes and it came flying towards him. Tony chuckled quietly, petting his hair lightly before shifting his hand to take the plush.

“Pick some more, Hartford.”

Hartford looked at him for a long moment before handing over the plush to look through the other bins. Once he’d finished going through the bins, Hartford had gathered eleven more plushies that Tony had added to the cart; a buck that Tony remembered looked similar to James’ Animagus form, a doe for Lily, a small black and silver bat, a brown and white wolf, two foxes that were identical except for the single white spot on each of them that was in a different place – one on the chest, and the other on the shoulder, a white dragon with silver accents and blue eyes, a black cat with odd purple eyes, a realistic looking polar bear, a tiny white rabbit, and a lion with a bright red mane.

It didn’t take long for them to finish their shopping trip. Only another ten minutes where Tony picked up three cartons of blocks, three balls, several developmental toys, and a set of cars from the toy aisle as well as the complete works of Roald Dahl, Robert Munsch, and Dr. Seuss, as well as the complete set of Beatrix Potter books. He knew that magical toys and books would need to be added later, but some things that Hartford needed he still owned from his own childhood.

The cashier ogled him for a long moment, and he stared back at her blankly before turning his attention to the items that needed processing. She squeaked at him before going to work. Tony just shared an eyeroll with Hartford who giggled at him and pressed closer to his chest.

Once she was finished ringing up his purchases, he handed over his credit card and stared at her for a long time. She squeaked again before ringing him through. He dipped his head to her quietly and carefully pushed one of the carts out the door to the car with Warner and Julius following behind him.

“Now back to the office we go,” Julius hummed as they shrunk everything down so that it would fit into Tony’s briefcase. Warner leaned forward to tell the driver the address before settling back into his seat.

Tony shook his head in amusement as the two began to playfully argue and looked down at Hartford who was studying both men curiously. The boy looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead before settling down in his seat for the hour long drive to Julius and Warner’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	3. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through the things from Petunia. Finding out a few secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been preparing for my Triad Verse Big Bang, and as a little bit of sneak preview there will be a little first draft blurb as part of the end notes. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Once Marcus – Tony’s London Driver – had dropped them off in front of the Law Office, Tony told the man to go home as he was sure that Warner would drive him back to the hotel once they were finished going through everything. Marcus merely nodded and waved to Hartford before he drove off. 

Tony sighed quietly as he looked down at Hartford, “Well, darling, time to face the music.” Hartford poked his tongue out at Tony as the man followed Warner and Julius inside. Each of the three men greeted the blonde behind the reception desk and she cooed briefly over Hartford before the four disappeared into Warner’s office. 

Tony set Hartford down on the soft plush carpet on the far side of the room where there were a few toys that Tony knew were for Warner’s children and the few children of his clients – outside their work for Stark Industries, Warner mostly dealt with Wills, trusts, and the retiring population while Julius dealt with nuptial agreements and divorces. He opened his briefcase and after a moment of digging through the wizarding space, pulled out the rest of Hartford’s soft toys, setting them down around the tiny toddler. Hartford immediately shuffled himself over to the pile and started playing. 

Tony watched him for a long moment before sliding his fingers under the open briefcase and picking it up. He got to his feet before going over to the desk. He set the briefcase down before dropping into the open chair. 

“Trinksy,” Julius called, looking through the papers handed to him by Janice. A soft pop and a small gray-skinned creature – a House Elf if Tony remembered correctly – appeared next to him. “Please bring some tea, we’ll probably be a while.”

“I can be doing that.” Trinksy snapped her fingers and a full tea tray appeared on the empty space on the desktop. “Anything else for Master Julius?”

“No, that will be everything. Thank you, Trinksy. You may return to your sorting.” 

“Yes, Master Julius.” Trinksy disappeared with another soft pop. 

“Now we just have to go through all this stuff,” Tony complained as he began pulling out the things that Petunia had given them. 

Warner immediately set upon the trunks once they were set on the floor. “They look like standard Hogwarts trunks…” He started as he studied the similar oak trunks – the only difference being the hardware colors as one had silver-looking and the other had gold-looking pieces – for any markings. “These are Lily and James’ school trunks… Tony can you come over here please, there are some runes that I’m not familiar with.”

Tony bounced over from where he was going through one of the boxes. He studied the few runes that Warner pointed to, “The rune sequences do the following: this one is tied to their bloodlines, so only someone who is of their mixed bloodlines or already approved by blood can open the trunks; the next is similar to a portkey, it makes the trunks pop to their Heirs if they are ever tampered with or lost; this one is kind of like a search function, you simply say what you are looking for and the trunk will find anything inside that is relevant and put it on top; and this final one is an organizer and expansion set which makes everything neat and tidy. Is there anything specific I should ask them for?” 

“Any legal paperwork.” Julius barely looked up from where he was going looking through another box. 

Tony nodded, told Lily’s trunk what he wanted and then opened the top. The only thing in the compartment was a small piece of paper. All paperwork can be found in the false bottom of Hartford’s baby chest. You know how to open it. He frowned at the paper before going to the small chest with Hartford’s name engraved on the top. He popped the top and after removing several of Hartford’s baby keepsakes and some of his baby documents, he stared down at the rune-carved bottom. 

“Lily I hate you so much for this,” He muttered before with a sigh he spoke the password to open the bottom. “All hail the new Lord Stark, Mr. Anthony Edward Barnes-Rogers.” 

Lily had not stopped teasing him about his childhood – and adolescent… and adulthood – crush on his favourite people in the world, Captain America and his best friend Sargent Barnes. Their parents – Howard and Harriet Stark – had known the two men in real-life during the war. And between the comics that came out after their deaths and the stories their parents told, Tony had fallen in love. Lily found out after finding his engineering sketchbook which had been doodled on while he was tinkering… with hearts and all that teenage-girl stuff. She hadn’t let it go since. 

Julius and Warner both snickered at him as they took the paperwork from his hands before he moved back to the trunks to see if they would spit out an inventory list – which they did – for him to study. “Most of the things in here are their school books. There are a couple of photo albums, a couple of journals, some potions equipment, and an invisibility cloak that I remember being a Potter family heirloom. Other than that, most everything else is just knickknacks and bits.” Tony told them after reading the two lists. 

“The boxes are mostly things that I would assume were Lily’s parents; some photos, a couple of dishes, a few books, a small jewelry box, etcetera,” Julius told him, waving the parchment he’d noted everything down on.

“We’re going to have to go to Gringotts,” Warner remarked. “Today. There can be no putting this off. What I hold in my hands could ruin several dozen people, most of them in the Ministry.”

“Well then. Looks like we’re going on another adventure.” Tony got up from the trunks and scooped Hartford and his stuffed dog up off the floor. “You want to go on an adventure to Gringotts, Hartford?” 

“Gob’ins!” Hartford cooed, bouncing in Tony’s arms as he clapped his hands around the Padfoot doll. 

The three men looked at him before Warner let out a small laugh, “That’s right, Hartford, we’re going to go see the goblins.” He grabbed the bundle of papers before he led them out of his office and back out to the reception room where after waving to Janice, they floo’d away to Gringotts by way of special permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> # Sneak Peek for _Seeing You_ , my upcoming Triad 'Verse Big Bang:  
> 
> 
> _Harry couldn't believe it... Everything he knew had been a lie. A well kept lie but a lie none-the-less. He wasn't the son of Lily Evans, and he was in no way shape or form, a half-blood. In truth, he was the son of the Houses of Black, Lestrange, and Potter; and the epitome of being a pureblood. There were no non-magicals in his direct line for almost a thousand years._
> 
> _"Are you okay?" Fred questioned quietly, gently resting an arm around his shoulders from the left side where the older Twin had knelt down next to his chair. He leaned into the touch gratefully._
> 
> _"No I'm not. Everything I knew... Everything I'd been told or learned about my family... About my blood! Everything was a lie perpetrated by Albus Too-Many-Fucking-Names-And-Titles Dumbledore." Harry pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I am not the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. I am not a half-blood. I am not the Champion of the Light. I am not even functioning at the fullest of my capabilities because the **Headmaster** decided to block off most of my magic and lock up everything else to only be usable when **he** deemed it time."_
> 
> _"Who are you then?" George asked, not wanting to look at the parchment and invade Harry's privacy._
> 
> _"I am not Harry James Potter, Son of Lily Evans and James Potter; Half-blood. I am Harthizik Ophiuchus Potter, Son of Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black, and James Potter. I am the Pureblood Heir of the Darkness."_


	4. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Gringotts and finding somethings out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took an impromptu vacation on Monday, and got back on Thursday which is why this chapter is late. 
> 
> Camp starts soon so this will most likely be the last chapters for a while. Sorry. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee.
> 
>  **Edit (Oct27)** : So if you've read this before you'll notice that I've added more to Harry's family tree on Lily's side of the family, with quite possibly more to be added on all three sides. We'll have to see.

The floo opened out into a small waiting room with a few couches and chairs haphazardly fit inside. A bell began to ring as they sat down, clanging a half-dozen times before shutting itself off. The sound was to let the goblins know that there were people waiting.

It didn’t take long for the door to open and one of the shortest goblins that Tony had ever seen to step inside. He pulled a small notebook from the pocket of his black vest before looking between the three adults.

“Who is it that you are here to see?” The goblin questioned.

“We need to see Bonesteel, Ravenshield, and Ironbreaker, as soon as they are free,” Warner told him, dipping his head shallowly to the goblin.

The goblin grunted quietly, writing something in his notebook before he shoved it back into the pocket of his vest. He turned around and moved to the door, “Follow me then.”

Warner led the way after the goblin as he led the group through the twists and turns of the Gringotts halls and catacombs until they reached a set of iron banded oak doors. The goblin knocked briskly before pushing the door open for them.

“May your gold double in value and your enemies balk at your power,” Tony told the goblin, using the American goblin greeting. The goblin blinked at him before turning and disappearing farther into the catacombs. Tony huffed a laugh before leading the way into the room.

Three goblins sat on the other side of an oddly shaped mahogany table. The first goblin seemed to be almost finished with his work as he only had a single leather folder in front of him. The second had a small stack in front of him and the third seemed to be finished with his because he was pushing the folders into the drawer of his desk as they entered.

“Lord Stark, Masters Grier and Malfoy, how can we help you today?” The first goblin, Bonesteel by the tag on his vest, questioned as he closed his final folder and put it away.

Warner handed over the pages from the chest before he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He also handed over the custody papers they’d gotten Petunia to sign.

The goblins crowded together to look them over and when they looked up, all three men new that there were some problems.

“We are going to need an updated Bloodline Test for Master Hartford. Lady and Lord Potter brought him for the first one almost a year and a half ago, and with the changes in his home life we need to make sure that we aren’t missing anything.” The second goblin, Ravenshield, held out a small clear crystal, and Tony leaned forward with Hartford until the boy could poke his finger against the point of the crystal.

The edges of the crystal turned a deep red, and the remainder of the crystal turned a light red like dye into water. The color disappeared as Ravenshield rubbed the crystal diagonally across a piece of parchment. Words in blood-red appeared across the page before the ink changed to black.

The three goblins leaned in close to study the page for a moment, and harsh bickering in the Goblin language broke out before Ironbreaker – the final goblin – turned the page so that the three men could see it.

 

> **Gallus Hartford Procyon Potter-Black**
> 
> **Age:** 1 year, 11 months, 26 days
> 
> **Birthday:** July 31st, 1990
> 
> **Family:**
> 
>   * James Potter – Biological Father
>   * Lilian Potter nee Evans-Stark – Mother
>   * Sirius Potter-Black – Blood Father
>   * Remus Lupin – Godfather, chosen by James Potter
>   * Severus Prince – Godfather, chosen by Lilian Potter
>   * Hope Carson nee Barnes – Godmother, chosen by Sirius Potter-Black
>   * Petunia Dursley nee Evans – Half-Aunt
>   * Dudley Dursley – Half-Cousin
>   * Rowan Evans-Stark – Uncle
>   * Regulus Black-Lestrange – Uncle
>   * Asterhope Black-Lestrange – Cousin
>   * Alicia Potter – James’ cousin
>   * Evan Potter – Second cousin, 1
>   * Raegan Potter – Third cousin
>   * Andre Potter – Fourth cousin, 2
>   * William Potter – Fifth cousin, 1
>   * Anthony Stark – Lilian’s cousin
>   * Jennifer Granger nee Evans – Lilian’s Aunt
>   * Markus Evans – Lilian’s cousin
>   * June Evans – Second cousin
>   * Westley Evans – Second cousin
>   * Alexis Evans – Lilian’s cousin
>   * Wisteria Evans – Second Cousin
>   * Whitford Evans – Second Cousin
>   * Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black – Sirius’ cousin
>   * Andromeda Tonks nee Black – Sirius’s cousin
>   * Nymphadora Tonks – Second cousin
>   * Narcissa Malfoy nee Black – Sirius’ cousin
>   * Draconis Malfoy – Second cousin
>   * Rosetta Lenoir – Sirius’ Cousin
>   * Vivienne Lenoir – Second cousin
>   * Coraleen Lenoir – Second Cousin
>   * Noah Czerny – Second Cousin
>   * Ignotus Peverell – Distant Grandfather
>   * Loki Odinson nee Laufeyson – Distant Grandfather and Potter Family Patron
>   * Prometheus Pyre – Distant Grandfather and Stark Family Patron
> 

> 
> **Magic Level:** 195 – Sage
> 
> **Mutant Level:** Omega – Top 15
> 
> **Magical Abilities/Affinities:**
> 
>   * Metamorphmagus
>   * Animagus
>   * Vision
>   * Chaos/Destruction
>   * Combat
>   * Creation
>   * Illusions
>   * Hexes
>   * Mind Magicks
>   * Necromancy
>   * Technomancy
>   * Voodoo
> 

> 
> **Mutations:**
> 
>   * Aura Sensing
>   * Omnilingualism
>   * Night Vision
>   * Astral Projection / Telepathy
>   * Animation
>   * Illusions
>   * Shapeshifting
>   * Adaptive/Random Intangibility
>   * Necrokinesis
> 

> 
> **Custodian:** Proper – Sirius Orion Black, Father; Temporary – Anthony Edward Stark, Cousin; False – Albus Percival Dumbledore
> 
> **Extras:**
> 
>   * Heir to Death
>   * Soul Vessel – Tom Riddle Jr.
>   * Pending Blood Adoption, ordered by Lady Lilian Potter and Seer Elderwing – Anthony Stark, Regulus Black, Rabastan Lestrange, Tom Riddle Jr. Severus Prince, Remus Lupin
>   * Protected by Grá Máthar, cast by Lady Lilian Potter
>   * Numerous Blocks – Placed by Albus Dumbledore
> 


“What has Dumbledore done now?” Julius questioned, dragging out the vowels in now.

“He came to Gringotts on November fifth and handed over documents – which were certified by the Ministry but still false – that were supposed to allow him access to the Potter Vaults. Griphook, the goblin in charge of those vaults specifically, has spent the last six months giving him the run-around by drawing out SOP as far as he can.” Ironbreaker explained.

The three men snickered at that, each imagining the old man’s face when he kept being put off. They’d each had the unfortunate circumstances of meeting the old man: Julius attended Hogwarts where the old man was the Headmaster as a Slytherin like most Malfoys; Warner met him while working a case regarding the former Lord Nott’s estate, which Dumbledore had tried to get thrown away by the Wizengamot (Both he and Julius suspect that it has to do with the Nott family being a Dark one, and the case having to do with the splitting of the Family Title between the two sons who both fall under the Dark Voting Sect); and Tony had been in a meeting with President Rydel when the old man had stormed in with some notice from the International Confederation of Wizards.

“Custody of Gallus Hartford has been changed to Anthony Stark until Sirius Orion Black is released and cleared for custody,” Bonesteel announced, stamping the custody papers with the official seal of Gringotts. “We’ll make sure that this gets lost until someone goes looking for it.”

“We’ll take care of getting Sirius out of Azkaban,” Julius promised. The two of them, and their partner Allison Crocus who was on Maternity leave, specialized in a bit of everything.

“Pending Blood Adoption?” Tony questioned, looking over the sheet again.

Ravenshield sighed quietly before he spoke, “Lady Potter had a nightmare during the Yule break of her seventh year at Hogwarts. She and Lord Potter were already dating and she’d had a vision before that of Gallus’ birth coming to pass. The nightmare frightened her and she came here to see what could be done to protect him. Seer Elderwing had also had a vision and was in the process of summoning Lord and Lady Potter when Lady Potter came. Together they made a list of everyone who Gallus would benefit from being related to, and added a few others to tie in already existing family.”

“When can we do it?” Julius questioned, shifting in his seat. “And is there a way we can add others?”

“We’ll have to do a purge on the blocks first, and get some of those listed here, but we can get it done two hours from now,” Ironbreaker answered, “and who did you have in mind to add?”

“My cousin, Lucius, is married to Regulus and Sirius’ cousin Narcissa,” Julius explained. “I was thinking myself as a matter of fact, it would keep Gallus as a cousin to their son Draco rather than a brother, and if anything should happen to get Gallus returned to England, either myself or Lucius would be first to get custody of him.”

“That is a good idea.” Tony rubbed Hartford’s back lightly as the tot shifted around in his sleep and curled closer to his chest. The boy was sleeping a lot but Tony figured it would be normal until he got some more weight put back on, however he would have to get a Doctor to look over the tot. “I have to ask, could another Blood Adoption be done later on? I would like to have Rowan add some as well.”

“It would depend on the type of Blood Adoption we did now,” Bonesteel answered. “There are four types: Erasure, which erases one or more family ties and replaces it with a new one; Emphasis, which brings forward already existing family ties by adding more blood to them; Addition, which adds new ties to already existing ones; and then there are Blended which is when a mixture of the other three is done. Lady Potter requested a Blended Emphasis and Addition Blood Adoption. We could request Master Evans-Stark’s blood from the Malibu American Branch of Gringotts and add it now.” At Tony’s nod, Bonesteel wrote out a quick note before he stuffed it into a small wooden box and turned the dial on the lid.

“What is Grá Máthar and how can he be the Heir to Death?” Tony questioned, looking the parchment over again.

“I’m sure that both Masters know that Dumbledore has claimed that ‘Hartford’ is being protected by blood wards, and that is true. Grá Máthar is an old Druidic spell that translates to Mother’s Love, and what it does is put a set of blood wards up when the ritual is complete. Lady Potter learned the ritual from Seer Elderwing, and left the ritual unfinished until the All Hallow’s Eve that made Gallus famous. The ritual requires a blood sacrifice from the caster, and for the wards to be activated contact must be made between the Warded and someone of the Mother’s maternal line.”

All three men began to curse in child-friendly ways before Tony growled out, “Then there are no Blood wards on the Dursley home, Petunia is not of Stark blood.”

“That would be correct. As to how he is the Heir of Death, well that is a bit more complicated,” Ravenshield began. “Every few hundred years, the deities of Death – Hel Lokadottir, Hades Morte, and Anubis Almwat – chose an Heir who will join them and take some of their duties. The last Chosen Heirs were Ignotus Peverell in twelve-ninety-two, Stephanos Anastas in sixteen-thirty-one, and Nephthys Nimr in eighteen-ninety-seven. They generally stick to bloodlines of their previous Heirs, due to the fact that they can only take up their duties once they’ve died. And there is a process to which the Heirs prove that they are capable. For Hel, she gave out three artifacts; an unbeatable wand, a stone to call back the dead, and a cloak of invisibility. Whoever can gather all three is her next Heir. Ignotus gathered all three by being the last remaining brother. Gallus already owns one; the invisibility cloak has been past down generation to generation through the Potter line.”

A knock sounded at the door before it swung open to admit an Ancient. She was wrapped up in a thin set of silver chainmail over top of a wrap of soft blue silk. Her white hair was carefully piled on top of her head, and when she stepped into the room to stand next to the desk, a glimpse of metal could be seen poking through the bun.

“Seer Elderwing, I take it you have come to take Gallus for his Purge?” Ironbreaker commented when the Ancient came to a stop at the corner of the desk. “Yes, I am. Healer Crowflower wanted to be sure that Gallus wouldn’t make a fuss. He’s met me before, so I was the best choice, next to Griphook of course but he is a bit occupied at the moment.”

“Occupied?” The three male goblins questioned at the same time.

“Yes, his naygna sent a message. His daeko just had their second corganic.” A grin bloomed on her face, this would be her one-hundred-and-nineteenth grandchild; she had twenty-three children – eight of which were still unmated – and her eldest had twelve children already. Griphook was her youngest who was Mated and his mate had just had his second child.

Tony bit his lip before handing Gallus over when Elderwing came over. He tucked the now fixed blanket around the tot before nodding to the Ancient.

“We’ll be back in an hour at most. I’ll send a note if otherwise.” Elderwing dipped her head before exiting from the room with Gallus held comfortably in her arms. Julius made a strangled noise before digging into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out the three trinkets that Petunia had given over, unshrinking them before setting them on desk. “I couldn’t tell what kind of spells are on these… Would it be possible for you to tell us?” He questioned.

The trinkets had barely been picked up before the goblins froze, dropped them as if burned, and began to growl out something in the clan language. “Where did you get these?” Bonesteel ground out.

“Petunia had them. She handed them over when I asked for everything Magical,” Tony replied, frowning. “Why? What’s on them?”

Bonesteel pointed to the first trinket – a delicate glass unicorn figurine – and answered, “This has at least three regulated tracking spells on it, all tied to the Bound magical signature of Gallus.”

Ironbreaker went next, pointing to the second which was a simple crystal orb. “There were Blood wards on the Dursley household. However, the wards are twisted so that instead of being powered by the wild magic of the family bonds, they are powered solely by Gallus’ magical core.”

Julius gasped, being the first to understand what that meant. “He would have been a Dormant by the time he was eleven!”

“The last one,” Ravenshield motioned to the final, a delicate looking lotus flower, “has an additional siphon on it, which pulls another five percent of Gallus’ magical ability. All of these will be destroyed, so that the backlash hits whoever – most likely the Headmaster – cast the spells. We’ll transfer their focus and wait for three weeks before we incinerate them, so that you have time to settle in America.”

Tony nodded gratefully, knowing that doing it that way was the only way that he could get Gallus out of the country without Dumbledore trying to do something to keep that from happening. He didn’t want to chance the old man trying something – most likely getting rid of him in someway so that he could return Gallus to Petunia.

“I’d like to see Lily and James’ Wills if they are available,” Tony told them, and after a few moments of digging through their desk, Bonesteel produced a pair of scrolls wrapped in ribbon and sealed with the crest of the House of Potter. Tony sighed quietly before taking the knife the goblin graciously held out.

When he attempted to remove the wax however… It wouldn’t come off, so Tony looked up at the goblins questioningly.

“Even though the Headmaster had the Wills sealed, you should have been able to open them. There is a loophole which allows for a family member to request the Wills be opened if they’ve been sealed. The only way that you shouldn’t be able to open them is if James and Lily are still alive…” Bonesteel seemed confused by that fact.

“Which would explain why no death notifications went out,” Warner added, speaking up for the first time since they’d entered. “If they weren’t dead, then the magic wouldn’t send out the messages, no matter how much someone claimed otherwise. Magic refuses to lay false claims such as that.”

The lid on the message box flared to life at that moment, just as there was another knock on the door. Ironbreaker called for their visitor to enter as Bonesteel removed a vial of red substance clearly labeled _‘Blood of Rowan Icarus Evans-Stark’_. A goblin stood at the door and after a quick conversation in the clan-tongue, four men and a young baby – probably only a few months old – were permitted to enter.

Three of the men were dark haired, the final man had tawny-colored hair, and the baby had a tiny sprig of dark hair peeking out from a small knitted green cap. The tallest man was the tawny haired, and he had an arm settled around the waist of the second tallest dark-haired man. The other two were pressed together but the taller stood just behind the shorter man.

“Severus, Remus,” Tony greeted the two men he knew from attending Lily’s wedding and the summers between school years.

“Tony,” Remus, the tawny-haired man greeted in return, dipping his head to the goblins carefully.

“This is about Gallus.” The shortest dark-haired man – the one carrying the baby – stated as pure fact.

“How did you…” Tony trailed off when gray eyes met his abruptly.

“Regulus Black-Lestrange, Epsilon Mutant and Druid,” Remus introduced, waving at the previous man before turning to the final who was standing just to the right of Regulus’ shoulder. “Rabastan Lestrange, Gamma Mutant and Druid, and Regulus’ husband. Regulus, Rabastan, this is Lord Anthony Stark, American Dormant. The baby in Reg’s arms is Asterhope, their daughter.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Lord Stark.” Rabastan’s voice was calm and he dipped his head in greeting.

“Pleasure to meet you as well.” Tony dipped his head in return.

“We need blood from the lot of you,” Bonesteel told the group as he began pulling other vials out of the desk to set next to the one with Rowan’s blood in it.

Six crystal vials were set down on the desktop, and each man donating blood was handed a small thin blade that was immediately dropped into a hole in the wall with a fiery glow at the bottom once they were finished. The blades would fall from the hole into one of the several incinerators that the Clan employed to deal with cursed objects, important paperwork, and excess bodily items (hair, blood, etc.) that would be used in rituals.

A knock sounded on the door before it was pushed open to admit Seer Elderwing, who was carrying a sleeping Gallus against her shoulder, with a scroll tied to the belt at her waist. She handed Gallus back to Tony before handing the scroll over to Bonesteel. She explained as he opened it, “The list of blocks and binds on Gallus.”

“Seven blocks on his core, a binding of practically every magical ability and mutation, three five-percent siphons, three blocks on intelligence, a block on natural healing, a block on bloodlines – specifically the Stark and Evans lines, a binding blood glamour, and a block on magical mailing with some exceptions – Hogwarts, the Ministry, and Dumbledore.” Bonesteel listed off the bindings that Dumbledore had placed on Gallus, his voice getting more and more strained as he went on.

“Is there any possible way to get anything that belongs to Gallus back if it’s been stolen?” Tony asked as he settled a waking Gallus against his chest.

“Yes, because of Dumbledore’s actions we can do a bank wide audit – a cover story will be given of course – that will recall everything that has been removed from all the vaults with notes of explanation being sent out to the owners.” Ironbreaker shuffled through his desk, looking for the necessary paperwork before he continued,

“Anything and everything that Gallus and everyone else owns – whether they know they own it or now – will be returned here unless explicitly stated otherwise. New keys will be made and old ones destroyed, meaning that everyone will be getting updated security measures implemented.”

All the men gathered breathed a sigh of relief at the news before settling to watch as the four goblins began to prepare the adoption. Ravenshield pulled a shallow black stone bowl from a drawer in the desk, Bonesteel and Elderwing went through the vials of blood to set them out in an order they deemed appropriate, and Ironbreaker pulled two firmly closed apothecary bottles from a shelf next to the desk. Ironbreaker carefully mixed the liquids in the bottles together in the bowl before a small puff of gray smoke flumed out of the surface.

Elderwing uncorked the first vial of blood and poured it into the bowl after announcing, “Blood of Rowan Evans-Stark, taken July twenty-sixth nineteen-ninety-two.”

Bonesteel took the next. “Blood of Anthony Stark, taken July twenty-sixth nineteen-ninety-two.”

And the process went on between the two of them.

“Blood of Regulus Black-Lestrange, taken July twenty-sixth nineteen-ninety-two.”

“Blood of Rabastan Lestrange, taken July twenty-sixth nineteen-ninety-two.”

“Blood of Thomas Riddle Junior, taken January tenth nineteen-eighty-eight.”

“Blood of Julius Malfoy the Third, taken July twenty-sixth nineteen-ninety-two.”

“Blood of Remus Lupin, taken July twenty-sixth nineteen-ninety-two.”

“Blood of Severus Prince, taken July twenty-sixth nineteen-ninety-two.”

“Blood of Hope Carson, taken March sixteenth nineteen-eighty-nine.”

With a stir of the mixture, another puff of gray smoke appeared and then the mixture was poured into a cup. Ironbreaker held it out to Tony, who took it and then attempted to coax Gallus into drinking it.

Gallus sniffed it before beginning to drink. Once the mixture was gone and cup handed back, all eyes turned to him to see if anything would visibly immediately change.

It didn’t take long before Gallus’ hair took a red-undertone and his skin darkened from the paleness it had been before – a mixture of sunlight deficiency and the blood glamour – to a pale tan that all knew would darken once he’d seen some sun.

“His new name, until Sirius, Lily, or James, can overturn it will be…?”

Regulus was the one to answer, “Procyon Harper Gladius Black-Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


End file.
